A Titan ate my BFF
by Joy-Yimena
Summary: Ymir habla y Annie lo malinterpreta. (ReinerXChrista)
1. chapter 1

bueno he aquí yo publicando descaradamente One-Shot sin actualizar el FF que tengo xD

espero les guste (les recuerdo por si no han leído mi perfil, que me gusta Shippear a Reiner y a Historia. es un aviso para no tener líos. )

 **DISCLAIMER** : / los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de su creador. la historia es 100% mía. /

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 _L_ _a mente siempre tiene razón, mientras que el apetito y la imaginación pueden equivocarse_

(Aristóteles)

•

ー¡Hijo de puta!ーreclamaba indispuesta una pecosa castaña mientras se acercaba a la mesa para probar el primer bocado de la mañana.

A su lado ya se encontraba una rubia con cara de pocos amigos quien apenas había empezado a degustar la tarta de manzana que preparó una dulce cocinera a la legión de reconocimiento; no todos los días tenían el placer de comer algo como eso, así que era un tipo de día especial que rara vez se repetía.

ーEse bastardo...ーcontinuaba quejándose la muchacha.

ー¿Vas a comerte tú 'tarta' o te vas a quejar todo el día?ーInterrumpió Annie con la boca un tanto llena señalando el plato de la otra con su tenedor.

Como respuesta Ymir apartó el plato.

ーNo, no quiero. Cómetela tú si quieres.ー

Annie se quedó viéndola por la extraña actitud que traía la oji-marrón.

ーEse imbécil me arruinó la noche y el díaー terminó de decir ella.

ー¿Cuál 'imbécil'? ¿Qué pasó?ーcuestionó la rubia sin ignorar la tarta que comía.

ー¡Reiner!ーchilló Ymir.ーEse bastardo... ni te imaginas lo que le hizo, se aprovechó de ella anoche.ー

Annie más confundida de lo que estaba intento comprender las palabras de la mujer que estaba a su lado. _"¿A la tarta?"_ Pensaba ella, ¿Que le había hecho Reiner a la tarta anoche luego de que la cocinera la dejara lista? ¿le agregó algún ingrediente extraño? ¿quizás estornudo sobre ella?

ー¿Qué le hizo?ーpreguntó la rubia.

ーanoche lo descubrí al muy cabrón con ella, no sé cómo lo logró, pero se metió con ella a un puto granero y empezó a lamerla y a tocarla con sus sucias manos... ¡Agh me da asco solo recordarlo!ー

Mientras Ymir le contaba todo eso a Annie, la rubia con la porción de tarta en la boca se lo pensó 3 veces antes de tragársela ¿realmente Reiner le había hecho tal cosa a la tarta? Pero por la expresión de Ymir parecía cierto.

ー¿De... de verdad hizo eso?ーseguía preguntando la chica de ojos azules con la boca llena.

ー¡Si! La besaba, la mordía, la volteaba y mejor ni te cuento lo que hizo con sus dedos... ultrajó a la pobre.ーproseguía la castaña bastante alterada.

La imaginación de Annie no daba para más, ¿Reiner profanando un postre que al otro día comerían todos? ¿En serio era tan bastardo y asqueroso?

ーCreo que voy a vomitar...ーconsiguió decir la chica rubia, luego de oír todo aquello ya no quería saber nada de tartas o alguna cosa comestible.

ーTambién me dieron ganas de vomitar cuando lo vi, así que salí corriendo para no ver más... Quién sabe que más le hizo.ー contó la pecosa.

Annie no se contuvo y abandonó rápidamente su lugar en la mesa en busca del baño más cercano para 'devolver' la tarta que se había comido.

Aunque le pareció exagerada la reacción de Annie, Ymir siguió maldiciendo y quejándose de Reiner.

ー¡Idiota! Me las va a pagar... por acostarse con 'Christa.'ー

•

Minutos después, en el baño de damas se encontraba Annie ya exhausta de tanto esforzarse para que esa tarta saliera por completo de su organismo; la chica finalmente se levantó, se lavó las manos y la cara, y optó por salir de ahí.

Para sorpresa de la rubia por el pasillo venían Reiner y 'Christa' juntos, hablando y riendo muy cómodamente. La parejita al verla se detuvo. ーBuenos días Annieーsaludaron ambos con una espléndida sonrisa.

ー...ーAnnie observo a Reiner con una mirada inquisidora y sin pensárselo le propinó un puñetazo en el abdomen.

ー¡Reiner!ーgritó 'Christa' al ver al chico doblado por el golpe.ー¿Porqué Annie?ーindagó la chica.

ーYmir me contó todo lo que hiciste anoche Reiner... Eres un apestoso.ーreveló la muchacha y se giró para marcharse del lugar.

Reiner con la cara roja por la falta de aire y 'Christa' con el rubor presente en sus mejillas, se miraron y supieron que su 'secretito' ya no estaba a salvo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 **Eso ocurre cuando se malinterpretan las cosas... xD**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. espero les haya agradado. una abrazo. xD**


	2. notification

Damas y Caballeros. Quiero aclarar algo sobre de este One - shot, antes que nada quiero disculparme por el error que cometí muy estúpidamente, ando en las nubes. Lo que ocurre es que escribí "legión de Reconocimiento" cuando realmente es " Tropa de reclutas del ciclo N° 104" XD perdóneme la vidaaaa. espero lo entiendan. un abrazo y gracias por leer.


End file.
